Angelique (Japanese series)
is a video game series. Currently, the series has only been released in Japan, with the exception of a Chinese PC version of the first game in the series. It is somewhat popular with overseas import gamers, who have started petitions in the hopes of English-translated releases of various games in the series. KOEI mentioned in an issue of Newtype USA that it is a possibility if enough demand is shown. Plot The basic lore of the series is built around a Queen who fairly and wisely rules a Cosmos. By balancing elemental forces with the help of nine Guardians, she keeps the various planets in her domain stable and her people content. However, the powers of the Queen and the Guardians fade over time, and successors must be appointed. In the first game and its various remakes, the protagonist is a 17-year-old girl named Angelique Limoges who has been chosen by the current Queen and her aide Dia as one of two candidates from the Royal Smallney Girls' Academy to become the next Queen. She is transported to the Flying City to begin her final examination. Each of the candidates is given a land to populate. Whoever finishes populating their land first wins and becomes the next Queen. It is done with the help of nine Guardians who use their powers to make the people of the candidate's land happy, or to devastate their rival's lands. Along the way, the candidates become friends with the Guardians and can fall in love. If they choose love, they forfeit their chance to become Queen, but will live happily ever after. The story expands in later titles, but most entries in the series feature one of a succession of girls named Angelique as the protagonist, with ever larger casts of characters. The roster of potential love interests swells to 19 characters in later titles. Game Software Dating sim/Adventure titles * First installment in the series. Angelique Limoges, an ordinary high school girl, is chosen as a queen candidate. With help from the power of the nine Guardians, she aims to be the next Queen. ''Angelique Voice Fantasy, Angelique Special, and Angelique Duet are all different versions of this game. * Second installment in the series. Angelique Collet, a girl who lives in the cosmos that the heroine of the first game now rules, is chosen as a queen candidate for a new cosmos. The count of male characters increases to include the nine Guardians, as well as three Tutors and three Collaborators. * Third installment in the series. Angelique Collet now queen of a new cosmos, is drawn into a pocket cosmos, Arcadia, with the rest of the Angelique Special 2 cast. She develops the wilderness of Arcadia in order to free Elda, a strange being she finds there. * Fourth installment in the series. The main character is a girl from the cosmos ruled by Angelique Limoges named Ange, who must save the cosmos as the "Legendary Etoile". Includes all of the major characters from previous Angelique titles, plus three new "Holy Beast Cosmos" Guardians. * A renewal of the series with all new characters. RPG titles * :A traditional console RPG with dating sim events and multiple endings. Angelique Collet is the heroine. The cosmos which Angelique Limoges rules is under attack from a mysterious figure called the "emperor", and Angelique Collet must come to the rescue. Board Game titles * Angelique Limoges is the main character. The goal is to explore the Flying City to find the Guardian's tea party. Though a board game, it has dating sim events and multiple endings. * Features the first two heroines, their rivals, the nine Guardians and the tutors and collaborators as students attending the same high school. The goal is to make dessert dishes and get rewards for them. Though a board game, it has dating sim events and multiple endings. Doujin titles :*A doujin game based on the series also exists, a BxG PC title named '''Angeleo' where the characters' genders have been switched. Manga *'Angelique' (Kairi Yura) *' ' (J.O. Oda) OVA and TV animation OVAs *OVA 1- (2000; 2 ep)- sequel to game events *OVA 2- (3 ep) *OVA 3- (8 ep) *OVA 4- (3 ep)- based on video game; first series chronologically Angelique Limoges and Rosalia de Catargena have been chosen as candidates in a Queen Examination - a test to see who is better qualified to be the next Queen of the cosmos. For this special examination, both girls are given their own continent on a planet. The girls must raise the continents into thriving civilizations and environments. Nine Guardians (who control various elements, such as fire, wind, and water) have been chosen to help the girls raise their continents during the Queen Examination. Koi Suru Tenshi Angelique Television Series (spin-off) *Television Series 1- (2006; 13 ep) *Television Series 2- (2007; 12 ep) CDs Gaiden Drama Series *'' '' *'' '' *'' ' * '' Characters *'Angelique Limoges' **Age: 17 **Role: Queen Candidate **Seiyuu: Yuri Shiratori **Personality: Cheerful and friendly; a tad clumsy. *'Rosalia de Catargena' **Age: 17 **Role: Queen Candidate **Seiyuu: Kotono Mitsuishi **Personality: Confident and dignified. *'Julious' **Age: 25 **Role: Guardian of Light **Seiyuu: Show Hayami **Personality: Cold and austere *'Clavis' **Age: 25 **Role: Guardian of Dark **Seiyuu: Kaneto Shiozawa, Hideyuki Tanaka (current) **Personality: Gloomy and remote *'Luva' **Age: 26 **Role: Guardian of Earth **Seiyuu: Toshihiko Seki **Personality: Sincere and warm *'Oscar' **Age: 22 **Role: Guardian of Fire **Seiyuu: Horiuchi Kenyuu **Personality: Playboy *'Lumiale' **Age: 21 **Role: Guardian of Water **Seiyuu: Nobuo Tobita **Personality: Gentle and delicate *'Olivie' **Age: 22 **Role: Guardian of Dream **Seiyuu: Takehito Koyasu **Personality: Flamboyant and bubbly *'Randy' **Age: 18 **Role: Guardian of Wind **Seiyuu: Nobutoshi Canna, formerly known as Nobutoshi Hayashi **Personality: Sincere and high spirited *'Zephel' **Age: 17 **Role: Guardian of Steel **Seiyuu: Mitsuo Iwata **Personality: Rebellious *'Marcel' **Age: 14 **Role: Guardian of Green **Seiyuu: Hiro Yuuki **Personality: Sweet and innocent See also *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de *Kiniro no Corda *Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ External links *Official Neoromance Site *Angelique at Neo-Romance.net *ANN Angelique OAV data *My Neoromance *Angelique Games information and screenshots from C-games.info Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime series Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Koei games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga (year of release missing) Category:Raising sims Category:Romance video games Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Video game franchises Category:Otome games de:Angelique (Spielereihe) ja:アンジェリークシリーズ th:แองเจลีค